


Hulk Smash Green Man

by Hal_Jordan



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Incredible Hulk (Cartoon 1982), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_Jordan/pseuds/Hal_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and the Hulk are both teleported to an alien world by an unknown entity. Hulk mistakenly believes that Green Lantern has brought him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Smash Green Man

Green Lantern Kyle Rayner is on Oa conducting a training session with one of the newest recruits of the new Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, to the astonishment of his student, Kyle mysteriously vanishes. He then reappears on an unknown planet. This world is a frozen wasteland. The land is completely covered in snow and ice. Kyle tries to fly off the planet, but he finds that it is encased in an impenetrable planetary shield. He tries to locate an opening but this shield completely surrounds the planet.

Hulk is busy smashing Long Hair when he is taken. Hulk is so blinded by his rage that he doesn't realize that Long Hair is no longer there. He continues smashing the ground until he notices that Long Hair is no longer making sounds of anguish. Hulk stops and looks around. Long Hair has escaped. And it has suddenly become much colder. Hulk was in desert before and was hot. Now everything is white. The cold stings Hulk. This makes Hulk angry, but there is nobody around to smash.

Hulk wanders the frozen landscape for hours. He is starting to calm down when he finally sees someone. Hulk thinks this person must be the one responsible for bringing Hulk to this very cold place. Hulk begins to get angry again.

Green Man is up in the air where Hulk can not reach him. So Hulk picks up some snow and packs it into a hardball. Hulk throws the snowball at the Green Man.

Kyle is stunned when the snowball hits him in the back of the head. He crashes to the ground. He shakes the snow out of his hair and looks up. A huge green creature is approaching him. It looks angry.

Hulk: "Why did Green Man bring Hulk here?"

Kyle: "Let me get this straight. Your skin is green, but you're calling me Green Man"?

Hulk: "Yes. Are you deaf?"

Kyle: "No."

Hulk: "Hulk answered your question. Now you answer Hulk's question. Why did you bring Hulk to this place?"

Kyle: "I didn't bring you here. I don't even know how I got here."

Hulk: "Don't lie to Hulk. Noone else here but you and Hulk."

Kyle: "I'm not lying. Maybe, we can help each other."

Hulk: "Hulk doesn't need your help. Hulk SMASH!"

Kyle: "Oh, brother. Why me?"

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
